Caballero errante
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Dunk comenzó como un ladrón en las calles de Desembarco del Rey, hasta que Ser Arlan de Pennytree decidió tomarlo como su escudero. Fue de camino a Vado Ceniza que conoció a Egg, sin saber que se trataba del próximo Rey de Poniente: Aegon V Targaryen. Este fic participa del Reto #21 The White Book del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**Caballero errante **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto #21 The White Book del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Personaje:** Duncan el Alto.

* * *

Tener el título de caballero y ser un hermano juramentado de la Guardia Real, no es un papel sencillo de asumir y no todos los hombres están dispuestos a aceptar las consecuencias que aquel papel conlleva. Se renuncia a: poseer tierras donde alzar magníficas fortalezas que podrían generar grandes ganancias, tomar una esposa que les caliente el lecho de plumas por las noches y tener hijos a los que un día podría enseñarle a cabalgar o a utilizar la espada. Cuando un caballero realiza el juramento de proteger al rey y a su familia, es de por vida y solo la muerte puede liberarlo de aquellas palabras.

Los Capas Blancas de cierta forma se semejan a los cuervos que protegen el Muro; en ambos casos, no se puede tener propiedades, una mujer o descendientes que continúen con el apellido. Todos los antecedentes a formar parte de ambas guardias, es borrado y olvidado como la larga noche. Ambos hacen un juramento que les exalta a poner la seguridad del rey y su familia y la seguridad de Poniente, antes que sus propias vidas. Sin duda, la labor de los cuervos es más sacrificado que las Espadas Blancas, de romper su juramento; sus cabezas serían las que rodarían por el suelo. En cambio, un hermano juramentado terminaba su labor cuando el Rey moría.

Existen ocasiones donde Dunk se pregunta: ¿cómo ha podido llegar hasta el lugar donde se encuentra en ese preciso momento? Él conoce varias historias sobre los diferentes rincones de Poniente, tantas de ellas tienen protagonista a las Espadas Blancas que no puede enumerarlas, pero ninguna de ellas cuenta sobre la vida de un niño humilde que llega a ser hermano juramentado de la guardia personal del Rey.

«Yo podría escribir una canción sobre usted, mi Lord Comandante —le ofreció un bardo en cierta ocasión que se encontraba por las Tierras de los Ríos—. Contaría como un niño que solía robar en las calles de la capital, se convirtió en hermano juramentado de la Guardia Real y luego, en el Lord Comandante.»

Pero Dunk rechazó la oferta, alegando que las canciones son para grandes caballeros que han hecho hazañas inimaginables. Aunque algo dentro de él, quiso que aquel bardo escribiera una canción sobre tu historia y todos en Poniente conocieran otras posibilidades, que no solamente hijos de grandes señores forman parte de la Guardia Real; también hombres de origen humilde, como es su caso.

A su mente acuden los recuerdos de su infancia, aquellos que transcurren en las calles de Desembarco del Rey, cuando no tenía ni una migaja de pan para comer y se veía obligado a robar. Dunk y otros niños de Lecho de Pulgas, habían aprendido a como hurtar las pertenencias de los turistas que llegaban a la capital, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y a veces, cuando los turistas no llegaban, le robaban algunos panes al panadero o hierro al herrero, y luego lo vendían al precio que el comprador ofreciera.

«Pero aquella vida se terminó, cuando Ser Arlan de Pennytree me tomó como su escudero —se dice mentalmente Duncan—. He llegado a ser lo que soy, gracias a él. »

Ser Arlan lo tomó como su escudero, le brindó un plato de comida todas las noches y un techo donde dormir sin tener que preocuparse por cuidar su cuello de los fríos metales. El optimismo humilde de Ser Arlan, fue el principal motivo para que Dunk no se olvidara de sus orígenes y mantuviera la humildad ante todo, sobre todo en esos momentos donde la gloria estaba a punto de subírsele a la cabeza y echar por tierra lo que había conseguido.

Cuando Ser Arlan murió de forma inesperada, Dunk solamente contaba con dieciséis años cuando iban de camino al torneo que se estaba realizando en Vado Ceniza.

«Yo enterré su cuerpo sin los honores que él verdaderamente se merecía —se reprocha Dunk—. Él siempre se mostró como un padre para mí y yo como agradecimiento, vendí su equipo para comprarme uno de mi tamaño y así poder competir en el torneo. »

El cuerpo de Ser Arlan, se cayó del caballo de un momento al otro y solamente se produjo un sonido seco cuando su cabeza impacto contra la superficie. Enterrar el cuerpo en aquel mismo lugar, resultó ser una buena idea en ese momento pero con el pasar de las lunas, Dunk se reprochaba mentalmente por su decisión. Debió hacerle un funeral con los honores de un caballero, no debió seguir con el trayecto a Vado Ceniza y competir de igual modo, en el torneo.

«Pero de no haber tomado aquella decisión, no hubiera conocido a Egg —piensa—, mejor dicho el Rey Aegon V Targaryen. Aunque cuando lo conocí, solamente era un chico calvo, cuya cabeza se semejaba a un huevo y tenía deseos de ser el escudero de alguien que participara en el torneo. ¿Cómo iba a saber que se convertiría en el nuevo Rey de Poniente? »

Fue cuando ambos acampaban en las afueras de Vado Ceniza, bajo un olmo que vieron pasar a una estrella fugaz y a partir de ese momento de pequeño placer de la vida, Dunk decidió que su emblema personal retrataría aquel momento. Una estrella fugaz verde sobre un olmo en campo de ocaso, sería el escudo que lo representaría.

Duncan comienza a andar en dirección al salón del trono y su mente es invadida por el recuerdo, del día en que lo nombraron hermano juramentado de la guardia.

Recuerda haberse tropezado con sus propios pies por el nerviosismo que le generaba aquel momento y como trato de disimular su torpeza, mostrándose seguro pero al mismo tiempo humilde. Él dobló su rodilla ante el Rey Aegon V Targaryen, pronunciando el juramento y su espalda, fue cubierta por una capa blanca como la nieve del norte.

Esa misma capa que Duncan luce en ese mismo instante, con el escudo completamente blanco brillando en el extremo superior de su pecho.

—Su Alteza —dice Duncan el Alto y dobla la rodilla ante el Rey—, ¿requería mi presencia?

—Vamos, Dunk —dice Aegon—. Ponte de pie, sabes que todas estas formalidades no son necesarias.

Duncan observa a su alrededor, se da cuenta que la corte del Rey no está presente y se permite bajar la guardia por breves segundos pero tampoco olvida su lugar.

—No corresponde, Su Alteza —responde—. Yo soy su espada juramentada, debo insistir con las formalidades.

—Entonces, tu Rey te ordena que te olvides de las formalidades —dice Aegon y Duncan no tiene otra opción que ponerse de pie—. Que me siente en este trono que en cualquier momento podría perforarme el trasero y lleve una corona llena de rubíes, no quiere decir que haya dejado de ser Egg, él que te rogó por ser tu escudero cuando ibas al torneo de Vado Ceniza.

—Tienes razón, sigues teniendo esa cabeza calva que bien podría hacerse pasar por un huevo —contesta Duncan y el ceño de Aegon se frunce—. Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

Aegon de pronto suelta una carcajada.

—Si, ¿verdad? —Pregunta de forma retórica—. El cabello y yo, jamás hemos sido buenos amigos. Es bueno recordar esos viejos momentos, cuando teníamos la vida de dos caballeros errantes.

— ¿Me ha llamado para conversar acerca de aventuras pasadas? —pregunta Duncan.

El Rey hace un movimiento con la mano.

—En absoluto, pero siempre es bueno recordar viejos momentos. Te he llamado para algo mucho más importante que eso —explica Aegon—. Mi esposa va a dar a luz en cuestión de días, eso no es una novedad. He decidido llamar a mi hijo, Duncan, en tu honor. ¿Qué me dices?

Duncan vuelve a arrodillarse y deja su espada a los pies del Trono.

—Me honra nuevamente, Su Alteza. Mi espada está a su servicio, ahora más que nunca.


End file.
